


Steven Lemon | Steven Universe Fan Fiction (REUPLOADED)

by queerbait123



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbait123/pseuds/queerbait123
Summary: Pearl and Greg abuse Steven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am the original author to the fan fiction, I deleted it just before summer started because my friends were disgusted with me. But now I don't give two shits so here ya go.

"AW YES!" Connie screamed. "God damn, Connie" Steven said, "Your ass is so tight, my dick just can't get enough!" Steven and Connie have been dating for almost a year now and they finally took their relationship a step farther.

"OH MY GOD STEVEN, YOUR DICK IS SO BIG, IT FEELS SO GOOD IN MY ASS." Connie said while rubbing her clit. "Damn Connie, if you keep going that rough I won't be able to last! " Steven said. Just as he said this, he heard the door open to the house, "OH NO" Steven screamed. The door opened, and there stood, a terrified Pearl accidentally walking in on Steven and Connie trying anal.

"OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY" Pearl said as she ran away crying. "I can't believe Steven lost his virginity before me," Pearl said. Amethyst just got done getting some fry-bits when she saw Pearl running away from the house. "Pearl, what's wrong?" "Why are you crying?" Amethyst asked.

"S-Steven a-a-and Connie, t-they were-" "They were what?" Amethyst asked cutting Pearl off. "They were fucking, Amethyst, they were fucking." At this point Amethyst just found it funny and laughed it off, but Pearl was insanely embarrassed because she walked in on her baby fucking Connie in the ass.

"I'm sorry Connie, I've got to go see if Pearl is alright," Steven said. "Aw come on, Steven" Connie said. "Stay here with me, we haven't finished yet." "I'm sorry Connie, I think I've just scarred Pearl for life, I need to see if she's alright" Steven said while putting his shirt back on.

"PEARL" Steven yelled. "Pearl I am so sorry, are you okay?" Steven asked as he approached her. "I'm fine Steven, I-I was just caught a little of guard, that's all" Pearl said. "I'm proud of you Steven, I'm happy that you did it with someone you love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl abuses Steven.

Ever since Pearl walked in on Steven and Connie fucking, their relationship just hasn't been the same. "She will barely look at me now" said Steven. "Just give her some time" said Garnet, "She's just sad that you're not a kid anymore." 

Although Garnet wanted that to be true, she knew it wasn't, she knew it was because Pearl was a virgin and Steven was not. "Pearl?" Steven asked. "oh hi.. Steven" Pearl said grimly. "Pearl, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, If Connie and I had known that you would've accidentally seen us, we would have never done it. 

"Oh, that is quite alright Steven, I know you didn't mean to" Pearl said. "But I do have a favor to ask you." "What would that be?" Steven asked. "Meet me at the top of the hill tonight at ten, I have something to show you." "Ummmm.. okay?" said Steven slightly confused. 

It was now ten, Steven was at the top but Pearl wasn't. "Surely she couldn't have forgot" Steven thought to himself. Steven turned around and saw Pearl a few feet behind him, "Uhhh, why did you want me to come up here again?" Steven asked. 

"I need to show you something, Steven." Pearl said. "Oh, and what would that be?" Steven asked. In a second Pearl ripped off her clothes and tackled Steven. "PEARL, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Steven yelled. "Shhhhh" Pearl said, "Just let it happen." "LET WHAT HAPPEN PEARL, WHAT'S GOING ON, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" 

As Steven said this Pearl started unzipping his shorts. "PEARL PLEASE STOP, I'M NOT OKAY WITH THIS." Steven yelled while he was squirming. After a lot of tugging, eventually Pearl got Steven's pants off, revealing Steven's 11 inch dick. "Oh" Pearl gasped, " You really do have a big load." 

"No, please Pearl, don't do this" Steven cried. Pearl began rubbing Steven's dick as it slowly became hard. Pearl couldn't wait anymore, there was nothing she wanted more that for Steven to take her virginity. Pearl lifted Steven's dick, and slowly put it in her breach,

"PEARL PLEASE STOP I DON'T WANT THIS, I'M WITH CONNIE, I LOVE HER PEARL!" Steven cried. "Don't worry Steven, it's going to be okay" Pearl said while riding Steven's throbbing cock. "I can feel your cock getting harder Steven, you're going to cum soon aren't you." Steven had his hands up to his face with his eyes closed. 

Soon after saying that Steven unleashed a huge load into Pearl's tight breach. Soon after Steven came, Pearl was soon reaching her orgasm. "OH FUCK YES" Pearl screamed as she reached her orgasm. 

"I'm sorry Steven, but seeing you and Connie fucking just made me so horny, and I couldn't control myself" Pearl said. Steven quickly put his shorts on and ran away crying. "That didn't just fucking happen" Steven thought to himself, " I need to talk about this to my dad, he'll know what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg abuses Steven

"I'm completely breaking down right now," thought Steven, " I wonder how dad will react..." 

"Dad?" Steven said while approaching his dad's van. "Dad I need to talk to you." While Steven said this, he opened the door to his dad's van and was greeted with a horrifying surprise. "DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Steven cried. 

Steven's Dad was getting anally penetrated by a 60 year old man. "GOD DAMMIT, STEVEN" Greg said. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FUCKING SEE THIS, GOD YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING ALL THE FUCKING TIME." Greg said angrily. After he said this he pulled Steven into the van and slammed the door shut.

"God, Steven, this was my one night where I could do what I FUCKING please, and you FUCKING RUINED IT." Greg said with intense anger. "I'm gonna make sure you understand how easy it is for me to do this." "Do what dad?" Steven asked with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Oh I think you know what" Greg said. Steven knew exactly what Greg meant, but he didn't want to believe it. "GET OVER HERE YOU DUMB CUNT" Greg yelled. As he said this he forced Steven on his stomach as he tore off Steven's shorts like some wild monkey. Greg then proceeded to fuck Steven's tight little asshole with his monstrous 16 inch dick. 

"DAAAAD" Steven cried. "DAD PLEASE STOP, IT HURTS SO MUCH." 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Greg yelled while punching Steven in the back of the head. At one point Greg could've sworn he could feel Steven's kidney against his dick head because he was so deep in Steven. "God damn Steven, your ass is tighter than Roses." Greg said with a menacing smile. 

Steven soon passed out from the pain, which gave Greg plenty of time to do what he pleased with Steven. "Rose never deep-throated," Greg said. So he lifted Steven's unconscious body and began skull fucking the shit out of Steven's poor little throat. "MMMMMMM- FUCK" Greg moaned. 

Soon Greg was finally done beating and fucking Steven, "Thanks for the fuck, you little piece of shit." Greg then kicked Steven out of his car and sped away, sending a bunch of dirt and rock into Steven's poor beaten and fucked body.

Steven soon had awaken and immediately began crying, he had been beaten and raped twice in one night, and nobody was there to comfort him. Afterwards Steven suffered from intense PTSD and depression, Steven eventually hung himself because the intense hemorrhoids his dad's 16 inch dick gave him never went away.

The end.


End file.
